Talk:Justicar
Justicar and relationships Is there a source for the statement that Justicars have "forsworn having children or relationships"? There's nothing in the Codex entry about it, and I don't recall it coming up in conversation, although something else does. If you try to woo Samara she'll turn you down. She states that this is not because the Code forbids it (according to her it doesn't), but for personal reasons. So, is there a source for the no kids or dates thing? Or did someone maybe have Jedi on the brain when they wrote that? Given that it was added nearly two months before ME2 released, I'm inclined to chalk it up to obsolete information. SpartHawg948 10:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : Then why is that information still there, has soething changed, has the idea that justicars can no longer have relationships or families been proven somehow, I AM CONFUSED ralok 16:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I just read the official website, according to it justicars give up having children but it says nothing about relationships. And the in game info seems to point ot this aswell. ralok 17:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It's still there because I forgot to check back and remove it. Perils of having a lousy memory. SpartHawg948 18:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Like right now i just played the beginning of the recruit samara mission, and she says that justicars give up family, children, and all worldly possessions. i am going to rewrite it to reflect this i think. ralok 00:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks like all that information is already in there. SpartHawg948 03:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : It say that they give up children and worldly possessions in this article, it says nothing of family, samara specifically says both in her recruitment quest, i dont see anything about family in this article, so i am going to add it when i feel like it. probably not right now ralok 08:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The info is there now. The two words necessary to make the change have been added. SpartHawg948 17:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Aw shoot, i wanted to do it (kicks the dust off the ground) ralok 23:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Justicar Capitalization Should Justicar be capitalized? It appears both ways on this page and others. It is a title, but then again, ME has unique capitalization standards. :Not sure about other pages, but I just skimmed this one, and can't find instances of it being used both ways. SpartHawg948 22:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Ditto for the Samara page. There was one instance of inconsistency with the phrase 'Justicar Code', but that was it. Were there any articles in particular you were referring to? SpartHawg948 22:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :*The last sentence of the Justicar page had it capitalized. I think there was another, but I can't remember it. Thanks all the same. Samurai Reference When Samara refers to justicars being similar to the samurai, was she referring to them in general or to the Ronin (master-less Samurai)? A possible reason why I think this is because justicars rarely if ever work in pairs, just as the notion of two spectres working together on one case is fairly uncommon (notably LotSB and Eden Prime Saren did kill Nihlus after their "brief" exchange). Another reason is that she earlier compares being a justicar to a "knight-errant" (notice she didn't mention a knight). Knights-errant often work alone, and are often portrayed as law-abiding vigilantes who are fairly unrestricted in how they dealt with enemies and criminals, compared to regular knights who often were part of a small group. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Justicars and Ritual Suicide I don't think that it should be stated that Justicars are obligated to commit ritual suicide if they disobey the Code. This is not the correct conclusion to draw from Samara's actions. Samara chose to commit suicide for deeply personal reasons. She was attempting to remove herself from a situation where she could not reconcile her love of her children with her adherence to the Code. For this reason, I think the section where it is stated that Justicars must commit suicide if they disobey the Code should be deleted. --Merovius 14:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Rewording it might be a better option rather than just removing it. Clearly there is something in the Code that allows it so it should be mentioned. Lancer1289 14:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see how that's at all clear. Just because she chose to commit suicide while being a Justicar doesn't mean the Code has anything to say about suicide. Like I said, her decision to commit suicide was personal. In that situation, the only thing she says about the Code is that it states that an Ardat-Yakshi cannot live outside of a monastery. I maintain that this section is misleading and ought to be deleted.--Merovius 14:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Clearly there is some form of ritual suicide, which means that there is clearly something about it. Lancer1289 16:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's not clear at all. I'll say once again that Samara's decision to commit suicide is personal. The Justicars and the Code are merely incidental in this context. It does not in any way suggest that the Code has prescriptions about ritual suicide.--Merovius 16:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::I changed the entry about "ritual suicide" from being a statement of fact to an observation about the ambiguity of the situation. I think this solution satisfies everyone.--Merovius 00:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::"Some form of ritual suicide" is at best a speculation. Also, the new edit is definitely much more accurate than it was before. — Teugene (Talk) 01:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC)